undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sewers/Issue 8
This is Issue 8 of The Sewers. Issue 8 : "A lawyer with a briefcase can steal more than a thousand men with guns" - Mario Puza "Gimme the rifle, Liam!" The suitcase is placed on the concrete walkway, right behind the cars blocking the drain. Hansi's grey suit is slowly getting more and more dirty as the days goes by. Liam is standing on the car with the Anshütz, next to Brandon, Andy and Brad. While the three other men has shot several zombies, Liam hasn't shot one. "I can do this..." Liam murmurs and aims for a zombies, right beneath him; bald, red eyes, blood running from the scar on his cheek. A shot sounds and the zombie falls over. Liam looks at the corpse, knowing that he didn't pulled the trigger. As he looks at Andy, he realizes that it was him, who shot the zombie. Not Liam. "Gi'him the fucking rifle!" Andy says, with his whole body pumping with adrenaline. He crack the barrel of the Tritan Hunter and inserts a 5.5 pellet. He aims for a few seconds, and then fires, hitting a zombie through the eye and just barely killing it. Liam steps down of the car and hands the Anshütz to Hansi, who immediately jumps up on the car's roof. Liam looks around; seeing Ethan, Torben and Hunter standing and just looking at the zombies getting shot. Liam looks away, towards the base cars where two silhouettes appears; Cole and Neil. Without any words, Cole joins the men, staring at the sick people getting executed, and Neil jumps on the cars to shoot the incoming zombies. "Holy... Shit..." Cole says, shocked. He is still looking at the zombies getting killed. Cole once hunted with Neil and Ethan, but seeing a deer getting shot he threw up. He does that now too. On his knees and puking down in the water, he also begins to cry. "What are you doing? You're killing people! Sick people!" Everyone, but Andy, stops shooting, and looks at Cole. "I think they're even more than sick, son." Ethan says and turns around. He kneels next to Cole, everyone staring at them. Ethan looks at the men for a few seconds before saying: "Keep shooting." Liam looks at Cole for a second, then turns around and heads to the base cars. "It's... It's not humane! Killing sick people..." Cole murmurs to Ethan. The crying is drowned in the gunfires. "It's not... But we have to defend ourselves." Ethan thinks for a moment. He realizes that Cole might have something there; shooting sick people isn't right. He gets back on his feet and shouts: "Stop shooting!" Everyone, again but Andy, stops. "You too, Andy." Ethan says. Andy stops shooting and turns around, apparently pissed. "The kid is right. We can't shoot people just because they're sick." "Shut the fuck up, old man." Brad murmurs and turns around. "What did you say?" Ethan approaches the cars, on which the five men is standing. Brad was known for not speaking much. He pretty much only talked with his brother. "I said shut the fucking fuck up!" Brad shouts and turns around. The Glock aimed at Ethan. "Don't try to take fucking charge! The leader here... It's me, and it's my brother! Don't tell us what to do!" Brad jumps down of the car, still with the Glock aimed at Ethan, who is shocked. "Brad... I don't..." Ethan tries to say something, but the shock of someone, specially Brad, talking to him like that has made him speakless. "Don't do this, bro." Andy says. Even he is scared now. Him and Brad had talked about leaving the sewers and try to reach the coast, but Andy didn't thought that Brad was serious. The finger on the trigger, aimed at Ethan's chest, Brad fires a shot. Category:The Sewers Category:The Sewers Issues Category:Issues